Em busca de algo
by Lika Junge
Summary: Kikyou precisa de algo para sobreviver muito mais forte do que as almas que consome. Será que achará o que necessita com um certo youkai?


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu mais uma vez paraacreditar na probabilidade de algum leitor para minha fic. Sem mais demoras, até porque eu só vou ter o que falar o final da fic, vamos a fic:

**

* * *

**

Em busca de algo

Caminho sozinha pelas matas obscuras, olho em volta e observo a escuridão de minha própria alma. Na calada da noite sinto o frio arrepiar-me por completo, mas não me abala, pois já estou acostumada com este há muito tempo. A leve brisa meche com meus cabelos e eu anseio que ela leve para longe esses sentimentos que me perturbam. Como seria bom se fosse fácil assim...

Tento esquecer de tudo o que me acontece, mas não posso, tenho a impressão de que isso irá me atormentar para o resto de meus dias. Essa angústia resulta no fim do calor, que acho que há muito não existe dentro de mim. Minha própria ambigüidade constrói uma barreira de gelo em volta de minha alma, que acho que já não existe mais. Será que sou apenas uma casca seca e sem vida? Incapaz de um dia retornar a ser feliz? Oh! A que triste fim cheguei.

Ouço gritos angustiantes. Será que alguém corre perigo? Não, engano meu, são os gritos da minha própria alma. A cada noite que se passa, o som desses perturba mais. Como queria poder soltá-los e assim libertá-los para a noite eterna, mas por mais que eu tente, sinto que param em minha garganta, como se desejassem que eu fosse a única a sofrer dessa dor. Sinto-me fraca e caio na grama molhada da clareira que achei. Tampo os ouvidos mas não adianta, eles vêm de dentro. Vêm de cada alma que roubei para me manter viva, ou pelo menos parcialmente, e assim cumprir meu destino.

O destino. Será que foi ele que me reservou essa sina? Ou eu mesma que a tracei em tempos atrás? Não sei, e a verdade é que não tenho mais vontade de saber. Cansei de buscar essa resposta, isso já não tem mais sentido. Não sei mais o que tem ou não sentido, já que não faz muito o fato de eu estar aqui, quando há muito tempo deveria ter partido. Sou somente mais uma alma vazia buscando algo utópico.

Ah! Essa busca, essa busca que tento tanto esconder. Tento enganar a mim mesma, mas sei que não adianta. Escondo-me atrás de desculpas bobas, mas sei o que realmente quero. Sei, mas ao mesmo tempo não sei. Será que é tão confuso de se entender? Eu quero, mas não sei de quem quero, como quero e muito menos como conseguirei. Muitos me chamariam de tola pelo que desejo, e eu mesma me considero uma. Será que minha ambição é algo tão sem sentido assim? Minha impressão é de que sim.

Mas como posso saber a verdade, se o que quero é tão difícil de se compreender? Como posso ter o direito de dar alguma resposta se nem ao menos o sinto por alguém? Acho que nem tenho mais como sentir, afinal, sou alma vazia, desprovida de calor.

Como invejo as crianças que vejo a correr pelos campos colhendo flores, cujas únicas preocupações são as recomendações das famílias em relação a algum ou outro youkai. Como sinto falta de ser ingênua e feliz como era quando criança, mas não quero voltar a ser uma, não quero ter de passar pela mostra da verdade, e ter que descobrir a real face do mundo novamente. Lembro-me que isso foi muito doloroso, mas nada comparado ao que ainda passaria.

Afinal, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Será que foi um erro apaixonar-me? Será que desde o princípio eu fui proibida de amar? Por que que somente eu não podia? Ora, não foi para isso que Deus criou o homem, para amar? E se é assim, por que justo eu? Acho que fui destinada ao inferno, fui destinada a ser diferente, fui destinada a não ser humana.

Sinto-me o ser mais infeliz da face da Terra. O que tanto desejo está tão longe, e parece que nunca vou alcançar. Disso já tenho certeza, só me resta me conformar. Mesmo assim dói tanto.

Mais uma vez, meu coração sangra, derramando as lágrimas que não posso derramar. Está ferido, e não bate mais. Posso parecer jovem, mas a realidade é que me sinto velha e cansada, cansada da vida, cansada da dor, cansada do amor. Perdi tudo dentro de mim, perdi, inclusive, minha alma em meio a minha própria escuridão.

Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não saem. Tenho que me mostrar forte e continuar seguindo o caminho que me foi traçado. Sei que se não completar minha missão antes de partir, minha alma continuará rumando, e nunca terei paz. Se assim o destino desejar, assim será. Já não tenho forças para lutar contra ele, isso em nada resultaria.

Mesmo assim, será que pedir um pouco de amor antes da morte seria demais? Será que sou um ser tão repugnante a ponto de não haver ninguém que me queira? Não posso culpa-los, não posso culpar a ninguém, a não ser a mim mesma. Só restou torturar-me um pouco mais, enquanto espero pela morte que sei que não demorará. Até lá, vagarei sozinha, ouvindo os gritos das almas, sentido as lágrimas do coração, vendo o mundo sem cor. Realmente tudo isso é triste demais.

Sinto repulsa e pena de mim mesma, sou um ser nojento, incapaz de algum bom sentimento. Mesmo assim, a única coisa que jamais vou querer é a misericórdia. Isso seria demais para meu orgulho, se é que ainda tenho um. Este já se feriu bastante pelo simples fato de sobreviver de almas de jovens mortas. Isso me leva a conclusão, realmente sou repugnante. O ser mais inferior de todos os mundos, mas não fui eu que escolhi ser assim.

Sinto que dentro em breve partirei, a não ser que ache o que necessito. Isso é impossível, nunca aconteceria, e mesmo assim não teria como retribuir. Não sinto medo. Já havia morrido antes, e morrerei novamente sem nenhum pudor. É assim que as coisas acontecem, é a ordem da vida. Nada mais posso fazer.

Sinto frio, sinto muito frio, mas sei que não se trata da temperatura da noite, e sim da ausência de calor em minha vida. Isso é perturbador. Sinto-me fraca, logo meus fiéis carregadores de alma estarão aqui, com mais almas perdidas para me alimentar, como todas as noites. Já estou me cansando disso, mas querendo ou não é o que tenho que fazer, não há outro jeito.

Eles chegaram. Solto os cabelos e deixo que meus demônios apóiem meu corpo debilitado. Sinto as almas entrarem neste e minha energia retornar. Os gritos novamente apossam-se de minha alma, ou o fragmento que tenho dela. Isso está doendo, mas logo acabará. Finalmente tenho tudo o que preciso e posso ficar em pé novamente.

Percebo algo. Há alguém me observando. Como só fui perceber isso agora? Devia estar mergulhada demais em meus pensamentos. Viro-me para deparar-me com duas jóias cor de âmbar. Frias, tão frias quanto minha alma. O quê que ele deseja aqui? Acompanha cada movimento meu, com cautela, sem perder a pose autoritária.

"O que desejas?" – Perguntei.

Silêncio.

"Não irás responder?" – Disse eu em tom calmo.

"Por que deveria?" – Respondeu com sua vós indiferente.

"Não deverias. Não me fará diferença." – Mais uma vez respondo com descaso.

Antes que me afastasse, vejo ele se aproximar, até estar frente a frente comigo. Será que ele pretende me atacar? Não haveria motivos, ou somente quisesse ele acabar com mais uma humana repugnante ao seu ver. Achara a pessoa perfeita.

"Pretendes me matar?" – Finalmente perguntei.

"Não." – O mesmo ar de indiferença.

"Não teria sentido, só acabaria logo com o que irá acontecer." – Falo, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer.

"Inseto." – Fala com desprezo.

"Pior." – Digo no mesmo tom anterior.

Silêncio.

"Iremos ficar nesse diálogo desnecessário a noite inteira?" – Falo, apressando o fim dessa conversa.

"Se for preciso..." – Diz ele.

Intrigo-me. O quê que o Senhor das Terras do Oeste iria querer comigo? Nossos olhares se encontram. Um arrepio corre minha espinha. O que há dentro daqueles olhos cor de âmbar? Tão frios como jamais havia visto outros. Mesmo assim, tão aconchegantes quanto quaisquer que já houvessem passado em minha vida. Seria somente pela semelhança? Não, mesmo tendo a mesma cor, são de mundos diferentes. Porém agora percebo algo que no outro já percebi várias vezes. Seria isso o que penso?

"Responda-me, o que quer aqui?"

"O grande Sesshoumaru não deve explicações a ninguém, miko."

"Taiyoukai inescrupuloso! Vens aqui somente para humilhar-me?"

Antes que eu pudesse reagir com qualquer outra ação, a surpresa me tomou. Sua mão pousa em meu queixo, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Nossos lábios estão muito perto, e posso sentir sua respiração contraída. O que ele pretendia?

"O que quer?" – Pergunto com voz manhosa.

"Ainda não percebes? Pensei que fosses alguém mais perceptiva."

"Por que brincas comigo, se logo partirei?"

"Simplesmente não quero que partas."

Não creio nas palavras, porém o que vem a seguir não pode ser contrariado. Nossos lábios se encontram pela primeira vez, mas era como se desejassem desde milênios atrás. Sinto o calor novamente. Os gritos cessam, como se as almas apreciassem a cena a seguir. O coração não sangra mais, e sinto este voltar a bater. As lágrimas deixam de cair, e me sinto viva novamente. Pena que esse momento acabou.

"Por que?" – A surpresa ainda toma conta de mim.

"Capânulas não deveriam ser tão tristes." – Responde com a voz indiferente.

Observo um pequeno sorriso. Pela primeira vez, não está repleto de sarcasmo e crueldade. Arriscaria-me até com um terno, mas acho que isso seria pela minha visão atual. Os olhos continuam frios, mas como tinha dito antes, há algo de diferente, um brilho especial. Talvez o frio não fosse tão ruim assim.

Mais uma vez fui capturada pelas linhas de algo muito mais forte do que eu. Sei que não é paixão, mas nunca foi isso que desejei. Será que seria o amor algo muito mais eterno? Não sei em que momento me perdi nesses olhos cor de âmbar, só sei que não conseguirei sair de lá novamente. Pela primeira vez, gosto de me perder e desejo não ser encontrada. Talvez ainda haja chances para mim...

Sinto seu único braço rodear-me e o sorriso desaparecer, mas o brilho ainda está lá, e assim me sinto segura. Descanso minha cabeça em seu peito e assim ficamos por alguns minutos eternos, apreciados pelas estrelas que se tornam espectadoras.

Logo, ele me solta e vira-se, indo embora sem uma única palavra. Não me sinto mal, sei que amanhã à noite ele voltará, e não preciso de explicação para isso. Duas almas mergulhadas em solidão que finalmente se completam.Que irônico, me sinto quente, graças ao frio de um ser igual a mim. Será que agora teria eu a felicidade pelas mãos de um ser que necessita desta tanto quanto eu? Não importa, ela chegou e me sinto bem assim.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

E aí? O que acharam?(Será que eu sempre falo mesma coisa?) Estava um pouco deprimida e fiz essa fic de mais um de meus desvâneios. Bem, vocês que teram que aguentá-la. XD


End file.
